


The Calm Before the Storm

by rogueonestan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, just describing violence but not a lot of blood, there's some fight scenes but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: the mandalorian leads his clan of three to an oceanic world, where they hope to continue their search for the child's homeworld. while on their expedition, enemies spot them. will they make it out alive?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea when the trailer dropped a few days ago and I've heavily edited this so hopefully it's good. I'm trying to get better at dialogue so please don't judge me.
> 
> mando'a terms used:  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> cyare - beloved  
> su cuy'gar - hello (lit. you're alive)  
> ner kar'taylir darasuum - my love

The first thing you hear is an unbearable piercing noise. The last thing you can remember is seeking shelter inside the boat when the shots first began. Breathing deeply, you try not to get overwhelmed by the sudden muffled voices you are beginning to hear. The voices are beginning to overload your senses; you  _ need _ to find a way out of here. But you need to find your partner first.  _ Din.  _ You need to make sure he and his foundling are alright. 

Using one of your arms to support yourself, excruciating pain shoots through your arm as you fall back down on the ground with a big  _ thud _ . Panting by the effort, you try to regain your strength by focusing on your breathing. Laying down on the ground, you continue panting from the previous efforts of trying to get up.

Suddenly, you feel something slowly dripping down the right side of your temple. Lifting your correlating hand, you reach and find a thick, dark liquid on your fingertips;  _ blood _ . Through your blurry vision, you glance down at your hand in horror. You close your eyes and try to recall the last thing you can remember. Flashes of past events appear in your mind; the mysterious figure walking down the hallway, the sudden attack on the boat, the cloaked woman from the port. You  _ need _ to get out of here.

But before you can try to get back up again, there’s a familiar sensation of gloved hands touching your arms. Looking to your right, you see him, his name comes out of your mouth no louder than a whisper. Kneeling next to you, Din‘s hands move from your biceps to cupping your cheeks, saying something to you but all you can hear are muffled noises. He supports your body by placing one hand on your lower back with the other on your right arm, helping you to sit along the nearby wall. Taking in your surroundings, you see chaos ensuing through the tight halls. 

Kneeling in front of you, Din cups your cheeks, and a muffled question can be heard from him, but you still can’t hear him clearly. Focusing on the distant sound of his voice, you take a few deep breaths until you’re able to hear him more clearly. “Are you alright?” You nod slowly. His right-hand breaks contact with your cheek, now touching your temple. The fingertips of his glove are now covered in blood,  _ your blood _ . He tilts his helmet to the side and you can just  _ feel _ his disappointment when you become dismissive of the effects of your injury. You can’t see it, but underneath the helmet, he closes his eyes in frustration as he tries to keep calm in this situation. He already lost one member of his clan, he’ll be damned if he loses the other. With your combined efforts, your Mandalorian partner is able to help you back on your feet again. Wrapping your arms around his torso for extra support, Din begins to lead you in the opposite direction in hopes of getting the two of you off of the boat. He leans down and suggests you need to keep moving. 

Looking around you, you see people continue to scramble their way through the tight hallways; screaming, panicking as multiple Mon Calamaris shove past you. “Where’s the kid?” You ask, suddenly realizing the child’s pram is nowhere in sight.

Din’s body immediately tenses up as his arm around your waist only tightens. He reiterates his previous statement. “We have to keep moving.” His pace immediately quickens up as you struggle to keep up with him. Another loud  _ bang  _ is heard as Din struggles to find a way out for both of you. You just knew something  _ bad  _ was going to happen when the three of you were at the port earlier that day.

  
  


_ Arriving at Mon Cala’s docks, you take in your surroundings of the local Mon Calamaris and Quarrens that are currently going on with their typical business; trading, conversation, loading and unloading boxes on their boats. Out of all the time you’ve traveled the galaxy with your Mandalorian, you’ve never been to an oceanic planet like this one before. Why were you guys even here again? You’re able to vocalize your question when a hooded figure out of the corner of your eye catches your attention. Looking to your right, you see a human woman, the only human on the dock, looking at the three you in the same way a predator looks at its prey. You shift in discomfort at her stare. Looking over at your partner, you notice the woman has managed to catch his eye as well, along with the kid. The baby looks up at his father figure, cooing out of interest, only to have Din look down at him without saying a word. You’re about to convey your concerns to your partner but he interrupts you, suggesting the three of you need to keep moving, to minimize the risk of being noticed. Ever since the events of Nevarro, the three of you have been able to be recognized or located by fellow hunters, even on less populated planets like Mon Cala.  _

_ As the Mandalorian and his foundling continue to walk through the busy port, you cannot seem to move; it’s like the mysterious woman has some sort of pull on you. You begin to walk in her direction without thinking about it, something telling you to go towards her. You keep direct contact with her as you close the distance between you two, but with the consistent crashing into a few of the locals allows the woman to disappear out of your sight. When you finally arrive at the area she was at, you’re disappointed to find no sort of clues as to who this woman is or where she went. You don’t know what it is about her, but it’s something about her that enchanted you. Maybe she has the same powers as the baby? Or was she an enemy sent by Moff Gideon himself? Something about her seemed alluring to you; you’re not sure yet.  _

_ Suddenly, a gloved hand touches your shoulder. Turning around, you find Din directly behind you, tilting his helmet at you in concern. “Cyar’ika,” his hand drags down the length of your arm until it reaches your wrist. “Let’s go.” He says as he motions his helmet in the opposite direction. Tugging on your wrist, he motions you to follow him. Without hesitation, you follow his lead. While he’s pulling you away, you take one last glance to where the cloaked woman once stood; still dumbfounded as to how she could’ve escaped without a trace. Suddenly stopping, you stand next to Din’s side as you see where you’re going next: onto a boat. With a confused look on your face, your partner reiterates what he said before. “We need to keep moving.”  _

_ “I don’t have a good feeling about this.” _

_ “It’s our only way out of here. Do you have any other suggestions?” Shaking your head at him, you follow his lead onto the boat. _

_ Once the locals have finished loading and unloading crates from the boat, the boat leaves the port without delay. Feeling the harsh wind through your hair and on your face, you feel a shiver throughout your entire body as you struggle to maintain your warm body heat. After a few minutes, you zip your jacket and rub your hands up and down your arms repeatedly, a vain attempt of keeping yourself warm during this journey.  _

_ You don’t have the multiple layers of clothing that your partner has. You can feel your fingertips beginning to go numb from the harsh weather, your entire body beginning to feel the effects of the harsh winds. You don’t know how long you’ll be on this boat but you hope it won’t be for long.  _

_ You hear a modulated laugh to your right. Stopping the movements of your arms, you slowly turn your head to the right and you can see Din shaking his head in amusement. You just know he has the biggest smile plastered on his face by your behavior. “What’s so funny?”  _

_ “Nothing, cyare.” He replies with a soft tone. You give a noncommittal sound. Reaching to his left shoulder, Din detaches the cape he is currently donning and walks towards you. As he drapes the material around you, you cover his hands with yours, making sure the cape is secure. “Better?” He asks as you glance into his visor.  _

_ You nod with a small smile emerging on your face by his simple yet intimate gesture. “Much.” _

_ His gaze lingers on you a few moments longer than necessary, you can just feel how much he cares for you based solely on his actions. Din nods once at you before returning to the other side of the Child’s pram.  _

_ The three of you stew in silence for a few minutes, besides the occasional cooing noises from the baby. The little one looks at his parental figures with an anxious look on his face. You look in the distance and see nothing but water; nothing in sight. _

_ Looking out to the oceans always brought you comfort as a child, always putting you at ease. Growing up on an oceanic planet like Mon Cala, you always spent your time at the nearby beaches close to your childhood home. Your mother even bought a necklace with a wave amulet on it when she took you to the local marketplace once. As a child, you would spend hours upon hours digging your feet in the sand, running through the cold ocean water, enjoying the pure bliss you felt by the sun touching your skin. You felt at ease, at peace, but looking out at Mal Cala’s oceans just puts you on edge.  _

_ You have a deep feeling down in your gut telling you something about this planet doesn’t feel right.  _

_ The baby to your right slightly whimpers, something he only does right before any potential enemies present themselves. Reaching down, you affectionately scratch at the child’s ears, who gurgles in response.  _

_ Looking up at the sky, the clouds were almost as dark in color as the waves were. The waves were calm but the clouds loomed large darkness. The calm before the storm.  _

_ Glancing at your partner, you see his left-hand is hovering over his blaster while watching the calming waves- always on alert. You voice your concerns. “So, what’s our plan?” _

_ “We keep moving.” _

_ “Okay, but where to exactly?”  _

_ “I’m not sure yet, but these guys,” Din says as he motions to the workers, “are going to take us to one of their cities. There we can-” His sentence is interrupted by the distant roaring of a starfighter.  _

_ Looking over your shoulder, you see a TIE fighter flying nearby and that’s when you feel your heart drop at the bottom of your stomach; your blood turns cold. They found you. Somehow, somewhere deep inside you just know this has to do with the mysterious woman you saw on the dock earlier. Taking in a sharp deep breath, the fighter starts firing multiple blasts near the boat, luckily never hitting it. The fighter breaks off, preparing for another attack. The sound of alarms going off brings you back to reality. You look over at Din and find him already securing his foundling inside his pram. Wrapping his hand around yours, interlacing your fingers together, Din pulls you towards the interior of the boat- shelter.  _

_ With red lights flashing inside the boat, Din maneuvers his way through the tight hallways, trying to find a safe location for his clan of three. As he zips up and down multiple halls, another loud explosion is echoed through the inside of the boat, and before you know it, Din’s hand is ripped away from yours when a group of the locals collides with the both of you. With the inside of the boat being like a maze, you easily lose Din. Looking around you in a panic, you shout out his name multiple times to no avail. You  _ _ have _ _ to find him.  _

_ You sprint up and down multiple hallways as you try to find your partner. Looking around you, you realize you’ve never been to this part of the boat before and you must’ve taken a wrong turn in the midst of your panic. You take a few calming breaths in hopes of not overwhelming yourself. You need to stay calm. Continuing on your search for your clan, you suddenly see a contrasting bright light, to the redness surrounding you, at the end of the hallway. Walking towards the new source of light, you see it’s the boat deck, except now it’s a cluttered mess. Crates were gently placed and organized before leaving the dock, now they’re scattered all over the floor. You have no idea what the kriff is going on. Bewildered, your head subconsciously looks up at the sky and you see the clouds are now almost black in color. You can’t find any kind of sign of the fighter. This  _ _ has _ _ to be some sort of sign.  _

_ Heading back inside, you continue on with your search. Due to the frenzy, you get shoved and slammed in the walls repeatedly thanks to the panicked locals and the tight hallways. After getting shoved particularly hard, you see a dark, mysterious figure walking past you in a rush. A sudden feeling of intrigue overcomes your body, almost similar to the same way the cloaked woman did on the dock. You begin heading towards the same direction as the mysterious figure, almost catching up to them. You reach out your hand to put on their shoulder when suddenly two Quarrens come rushing around the corner, making you lose your balance and hit against the sharp corner of the wall. Yelling out in pain, your body hits the floor hard. Your hand reaches to touch the injured area of your head and luckily you haven’t been that badly injured, the area only minorly bleeding. Stabilizing yourself with the nearby wall, you slowly lift yourself off of the ground and begin walking slowly towards the direction of the figure. But you can’t see to find them anywhere. Turning back around in the direction you came from, the blood in your veins suddenly turns cold as you’re face-to-face with the figure. They have a familiar face, but you can’t seem to put your finger on where you’ve seen them before.  _

_ The mysterious person immediately grabs you with their grip incredibly tight and begins to drag you in the opposite direction. You begin shouting at the top of your lungs, demanding to let you go, but their grip on your arm only tightens as you fight. Using your free arm, you begin to hit them in hopes of distracting them, but it never works. Their grip is so tight around your arm that it cuts off the blood circulation. You express your discomfort only to find the figure ignore you.  _

_ Grabbing something off of their belt, the dark figure looks over at you and presses the communication button on their comlink. “We got the partner, meet us at the rendezvous point with the kid.” The enigmatic person states, putting their comlink back on their belt. Realizing their intentions, you fight off the person’s grasp with even more strength, determined to not let them be successful in their mission.  _

_ The dark figure’s pace begins to quicken and with the head injury you got only a few moments ago, it’s difficult for you to keep up; they’re lugging you more than dragging.  _

_ With their quick pace, they whip around a corner to another hallway when suddenly a group of Mon Calamaris collides with the two of you, forcing the cloaked figure’s grip on you to be completely broken. Seeing your opportunity, you quickly grab the vibroknife that’s currently stashed in one of your boots and swipe the blade across the person’s arm. Yelling out in pain, the figure immediately uses their free hand to apply pressure to their fresh wound. You’re about to turn in the opposite direction to run away when the veiled figure gets another tight hold on your arm and throws you harshly against the nearby wall, surely making your minor head wound even worse. Your head throbs in pain as you fall to the floor by the impact of the throw. The figure now hovering over you, takes a vibroknife out of their holster when you kick them brutally in the shin, rendering them on the floor alongside you. With the tight hallway, you’re nearly side-to-side with your enemy.  _

_ Supporting yourself on one knee, you punch the cloaked figure on the nose. They yell out profanities at you as they clutch their nose. You’re able to stand back up when the figure lunges at you with a knife in their hand when miraculously, you dodge their attack. You grab the vibroknife that fell alongside you when you fell to the ground and swing in their direction when they not only dodge your attack but also get a tight grasp around your wrist, forcing you to drop your weapon. Screeching in pain, you try to release their grasp on your wrist, but you’re unable to. They begin to twist your arm in the direction opposite of your body, making you scream out from the unbearable pain. You collide your free hand into their gut, making them loosen their grip on you for the second time. Seeing your moment of opportunity, you grab the knife from the floor and plunge it into their chest without hesitation. Panting heavily, you sigh out of relief of surviving yet another fight. Grabbing the knife out of their chest, you put in back in your boot and continue on your search of finding your clan.  _

_ Weaving your way through multiple hallways, you end up see the familiar bright light from before and find yourself walking towards it, though you’re unsure why; it’s like it’s calling to you for some reason. As you get closer to the door, a shining object from the floor catches your eye. Getting a closer look, you see it’s the necklace you gave to Din when your relationship began taking a romantic turn. You begin to smile fondly of the moment when you gave it to him, but you’re suddenly pushed into the wall firmly for the umpteenth time. The force from this shove is so intense that your vision immediately becomes spotty. You begin to feel lightheaded, collapsing to the ground. Grabbing the necklace that lays beside you, you secure it in your jacket pocket. You try to get back up, but your vision slowly turns to black as you whisper your lover’s name.  _

_ You’re not sure how long you’ve been unconscious, but you know the longer you’re separated from Din, the more danger the three of you are in. All you can hear are distorted voices. Slowly, you begin to open your eyes and you see blurry figures passing by you in a frenzy. Grunting softly in pain, you attempt to get up from the ground when a sharp pain shoots through your arm as you put pressure on it. _

The familiar feeling of a pair of gloved hands on you brings you back to the present.

“ _ Su cuy’gar.” You’re alive.  _ You hear Din say, or rather murmur, as your senses are trying to adjust to you waking up. You sigh in relief by the sight of Din. Lifting you up and supporting your body weight against his, he moves the pair of you towards the end of the hallway. 

As Din is navigating you, you notice the child’s pram isn’t in sight. You ask Din where it is, what happened as you got separated, but he never gives you a definitive answer; his grip around your waist only tightens. “I’ll tell you later,  _ cyar’ika. _ ”

He continues to weave his way through the endless sea of hallways when you feel yet another deep rumble underneath your feet, another nearby blaster shot. You tighten your grip around Din’s torso out of fear. He whispers soft reassurances in your ear while squeezing your waist in comfort. While walking down one of the many hallways in the boat, Din suddenly stops dead in his tracks. You’re about to question him why he abruptly stopped when suddenly he drags you to a nearby room. Opening the door, he scrambles the two of you inside the tight room- a storage room. His change in behavior dumbfounds you. Opening your mouth to question your partner, he places a gloved hand around your mouth. After what seems like hours, he drops his hand and places it back to his side.

“What’s going on?”

“Troopers.” He says as he opens the door to check if the coast is clear.

“How many?”

“Don’t know yet, but we need to hurry.” He says curtly to you. You know he doesn’t mean to be so short with you, he just needs to ensure your safety. 

“But-”

“You need to trust me,  _ cyar’ika, please. _ ” He pleads with you, “I can’t explain everything right now, but I just need you to trust me.”

“You know I do.”

“I know, but we have to move before they find us again.”

“Wait,” you urgently say to him as you suddenly remember about the lost trinket you found earlier. You pull out the necklace from your jacket pocket and offer it to him. 

_ It was an ordinary night when you showed Din a cherished trinket from your childhood. After a long day of doing repairs on the Crest, you found the necklace in your satchel. _

_ You were getting ready for the night, organizing and making sure everything was in order for the following day when you noticed your bag was knocked over on the ground next to your side of the bed you share with Din. Kneeling down, you place your bag right-side-up when you notice something shiny has fallen out; the wave necklace your mother bought for you at the marketplace when you were a child. The necklace is simple looking; a silver wave amulet on a silver chain- nothing too spectacular. But to you, it meant everything. It reminded you of the summers you would spend at the beach with your parents. The sensation you would feel while playing in the water. The sun on your skin. The pure bliss you felt as a child.  _

_ With the busy lifestyle you share with Din, you almost completely forgot about it. You used to wear it all the time as a child, but for some reason, you suddenly stopped. Maybe it was because you didn’t want to be reminded of the simple life you used to have, or to be reminded of what you lost.  _

_ Settling yourself underneath the covers, you lean your head against the wall behind you and admire the shine from the necklace. A series of moments from your childhood appear in your head and you’re so lost in your thoughts that you don’t notice Din standing in the doorway. _

_ “What do you have there, ner kar’taylir darasuum?” He asks as he settles down next to you. My love. _

_ “It’s a necklace my mother gave me as a child.” You begin with a soft smile on your face as you turn to your partner. “I saw it at a marketplace on my home planet once and I was completely enthralled by it. It reminded me of the ocean waves I loved whenever my family would take us to the nearby beach during the summers. I used to wear it all the time as a child; it was like it was a part of me.” Sighing heavily, you look into Din’s visor. _

_ “Do you want me to help you to put it on?” _

_ “No.” You say with the most delicate voice. Placing the necklace in the palm of his hand, you graze your fingertips across his bare knuckles as you slowly make his hand into a fist. “I want you to have it.” _

“ _ Cyar’ika, thank you.” Standing up to turn off the light switch, you hear Din call out your name- hesitating, almost like he’s nervous. “Can- can you put it on for me?” _

_ Humming in agreement, you place your hand out so he can give you the necklace. He places the piece of jewelry gently in your hand like it’s made out of glass. When his fingertips graze the palm of your hand, a warm sensation flows through your body, like sparks fly whenever you’re blessed of feeling his bare skin. With the necklace in your hand, you unclasp the chain and motion for Din to turn around. Inching closer to him, you lightly place the piece of jewelry along his collarbone. Once you clasp the necklace, you let your fingertips linger at the base of his neck for a few moments before lightly removing them. When you lift your fingers, you replace them with your lips, lightly pecking in the same spot your hands were just moments ago. _

“ _ Cyar’ika,  _ thank you.” Saying the same phrase he said that night, you find the same admiration he held to you during that intimate moment. Taking the necklace from your hand, you can feel him marveling at the necklace you gave to him that one night. “But I think you need to hold onto it- for safekeeping.” Furrowing your brows in slight confusion, you watch him take off of his gloves, placing them in your hand. Unclasping the necklace, he leans forward and secures it around your neck. The feeling of his bare fingertips on the nape of your neck sends goosebumps down your spine. Putting his gloves back on, he opens the door and leads the pair of you into the main hallway of the boat. 

Walking back into the now empty hallway, you notice the noise on the boat has suddenly dissipated. Screams and panicked sounds lured the halls since the attack began but now hardly any noises can be heard. The only sounds you can hear are the distance blaster shots and footsteps of what you can assume to be the troopers. Looking at your partner, you see he’s trying to pinpoint where the troopers are by using the technology inside his helmet. Tightly wrapping his hand in yours, he drags you up in the same direction the two of you just came from. 

As you sprint down the hall, you begin to wonder where the rest of the passengers are. Have they been killed? Are they being interrogated by the Imps? How did troopers even find you? And the biggest question on your mind is, who was that cloaked figure that passed by you in that hall?

So many thoughts are going through your mind. The silence surrounding you is putting you on edge; somehow the dead silence spikes your adrenaline more than the chaos ensuing from earlier. You can feel your heart rate increasing, your hands beginning to get clammy, your breath getting hitched in your throat whenever you think you heard someone. You bow your head, looking down to the ground, and try to focus on evening out your breathing. 

Seeing the sudden change in your demeanor, Din loosens his grip from your hand and brings it up to your chin. “ _ Cyar’ika,  _ I need you to look at me.” He begins as he lifts your chin slightly. “I know this is scary but I need you to stay calm. We need to get out of here so we can find the kid-”

“You still haven’t even told me what happened!”

“I will later but we need to-” 

“There they are! We found the fugitives!” You hear the unsettling modulator from one of the stormtroopers. Din suddenly stops as his visor snaps to the location of the sound. Looking to your right, you see a trio of troopers at the end of the hallway. Your heartbeat begins to race even faster now, shortness of breath is felt as you internally begin to panic, and your eyes widen in alarm. Before you know it, Din’s hand is wrapped around your own as he guides you in the direction away from the troopers. He weaves the pair of you down several hallways, you can’t hear the rustling footsteps of the troopers following you. You don’t know if they’re even still following you. You turn around a corner when you see another trio of troopers standing at the end of the hall. Without hesitation, Din takes out blaster with his free hand and shoots at them. You feel a sense of temporary relief wash over your body as you begin to see the same bright light from earlier. However, the relief is seized from your body as you see the mysterious, dark figure from earlier standing at the doorway that separates the interior of the boat to the deck. You stop dead in your tracks, your face plastered with an expression of fright on it. The familiar sense of dread comes over you once again. 

“What is it?” Your partner asks you.

Taking in a shaky breath, you move your head towards the figure, “It’s- it’s  _ them _ .” You say with a tone of fear Din’s never heard from you before. From all the time Din’s known you, of being the Mandalorian’s partner, he’s never seen fear consume you like this before. Looking at your partner, you see his helmet is tilted in confusion, so you continue. “They’re the ones responsible for all of this. They took the kid.” Looking at Din one last time, you nod your head at him with a determined look on your face. He nods back at you with the same expression underneath his helmet, his left-hand hovering over his blaster, preparing himself for the upcoming fight to get off of this damn boat.

  
  



End file.
